A new life
by Vanillacon
Summary: Meet kevin "jack" smith, a 26 years old "Will do anything for the right price" guy , or just damn curious. seriously... just because he got bored of the world, he tried to offed himself? then again... I did say he's crazy and it seems that Life doesn't want him to die... yet, he got teleported into another dimension with ponies. peaceful ponies... What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**This is my actual MLP pony that I enjoyed writing, constructive revie will be most appreciated. Give a few reviews on whether or not you liked it, So I can decide whether to continue it or drop it,**

* * *

Meet Kevin "Jack" Smith, a 26 years old... Jack of all trades. From outside, He's an eccentric person But from inside, He's more... He's a danger, psychopath, killer, saviour and Just extremely curious, even his own curiousity is his own weakness. He's the kind of person that would kill himself not out of depression, But to find out what will happen next.

"Jack Of All Trades", That's what his office is called and inside there's Jack sitting on an office chair, alone

"huh..." He sigh while looking at a paper, a long paper about 100 cm. "Things to do in life" he muttered to himself, he was quiet depressed for the very first time ever since 16 years ago and for the first time in his life... he was bored, he got nothing... he looked at the very bottom of the list, he read it, it was his motto for life "When life gives you lemon, You eat the lemon, enjoy it, squashed it and drink the juice, Make life regrets ever giving you a lemon and once you consumed that lemon, you asked for more as if you're addicted to it" He said while reading, "Hah!" he chuckled and then he started to think...

"hmm..." He was thinking of something, He was thinking on how he would end his now boring life. He wanted to make this special. "Hah!" Something sparked in his mind, he immediately ran from his office. He decided to jump from the highest building nad he know just where, on the way to the building, He bought himself a Big fireworks, the kind that they use on new years celebration. He ran with happiness, he's not bored again. Because he knew that even after his life ended, there bound to be something in death... "SCREW YOU LIFE!" He screamed with laughter on the street, catching every people's attetion to him. when he was inside the building. He quickly went to the top of the building, It was in the middle of the city and he was glad it did.

Funny thing is that nobody even noticed jack went to the rooftop. He set of the big fireworks and in a second 'PYUUH' the fire works shoots it metallic ball to the sky, ' BOOOM!' the metallic ball explodes in many color. Jack pull out his comb and combed his brown and long hair, long enough that it reached his shoulder, For the last time. Sweat is now coming out of jack's face, It's from his excitement... He ran to gain momentum, and at the edge of the building... He jumped "YAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with everything in his life, something flashed in his mind. 'so this is the memory you get when you're going to die...' he thought, It was indeed a recollection of his life.

It was filled with curiousity, sadness, happiness, loyalty, kindness. Heck, It even makes him remembered his first kill, his first job, his first but "now" dead girlfriend, his "dead" Best friend. Although all the dead one was caused by jack himself, He felt no remorse because he did it with his full understanding with what will happen. All the recollection of his life has been shown to him, just for a milisecond.

He look below to the ground, nobody has noticed him but they will soon, as soon he hit the ground... Until suddenly, Some kind of portal showed right above the ground where he was going to fall, and the second he looked at the potal... He knew... That it's not death, It's something else. The portal let out a voice "Com-", "DON'T MIND IF I DO!" He screamed cutting the voice sentence and for a second, the portal sucked him in.

* * *

His vision was black for a moment "OOOFF!" a sudden pain surrounds his body, as if he fell from a tree to the ground the pain itself woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a quiet environtment and it was also dark. More like in the middle of a forest, he laid there for a good thirty minutes to adapt his eyes to the darkness, he looked around to see more, there are trees around him... apple trees?

He looked at the apples on the apple tree, It was red. 'It looks delicious' Jack thought, he stood up above the ground, excrutiating pain filled his body as if telling him not to stand up, but the pain was normal for jack, he already learned to love the pain... not in a sexual way...

He climbed the nearest apple tree like a monkey, a quick monkey. He grabbed three apples dangling on the tree and he dropped them on the ground, jack then jumped from the trees, did a backflip and landed on his feet. "HAH!" "I still got the skills.." He said proudly in a british accent for the fun of it.

He looked at the apples, and grabbed them. He sat next to the nearest tree around him, he looked at the red apple again... It was bright red... too... red... as if the apple was fully organic, no pesticides or anything. He rubbed his palm on it and it makes a squeaky sound, he ate the apple and it does taste delicious, more than it should be in fact, this is maybe the first new thing he learned in this place. He ate the apple slowly to savour the taste... 'It must be expensive..' He thought.

'Where am I again?' He thought to himself again while eating the apples, now realising that this souldn't be in his world. He was filled with curiousity, It was enough to gave him all the energy he needed.

After he ate all of the apples, he stood up for a while and stretched his body "Ughhh..." he let out a voice. He looked around again... on the right of his side, he could see another apple tree but there are no apple and on the left of his side, he could see more apple trees but it remains unplucked. He thought to himself and if he's true. The already plucked one should be near some sort of civilization while on the left side... more apples?

He decided to go to where the apples were unplucked, he quickly but carefuly ran in the darkness. His eyes have adapted to the darkness so he can see things around him clearly. Not so far from he came from, he heard a noise... noise of laughter? he looked at where the noise came from, It's from a barn... no... It's from a house besides the barn... He sneaked to the house, Close enough that he can see a shadow from the window. The shadow were shaped like...a horse?

Jack put up a big grin on his face, his curiousity was getting bigger and bigger. He sneaked to the house closer... 'Crack', he looked at the ground, he just stepped on a branch, he looked at the window... It seems like they noitced the sound, "Bloody hell..." he cursed to himself, one of the shadow figure came out from the house. Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, The shadow figure was in front of him, "what in the hay?!" It said.

Jack opened his eyes and look at the figure, It was... a pony? it has a orange coated fur and a blond colored mane, and also a blond tail. For a second, jack was shocked, He looked at the orange pony again... He let out a big, scary grin. The orange pony was almost taken back by that big scary grin. For a second, jack thought that this was a dream, but he didn't want to. He frowned and punched his stomach as hard as he can, "OOFF!" It was still painful, 'It's not a dream' he thought, giving the big scary grin again.

Suddenly, the orange pony took a lasso of nowhere. She caught jack, Jack was quiet astonished by this and also shocked "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He let out a loud laugh. Almost make the orange pony scared and another figure in the house more, this time the shadowy figure from the house came out, all of them. 'It was a family of pony!' he thought letting another laugh "HAHAHAHAAHAH... LIFE, I'M SORRY I MOCKED YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME!", he looked at the ponies, they all looked scared except for the orange one, She tighten that rope that just tied jack. "Shut up! you big creature!" The orange one said, This time jack shut his mouth but still giving the big grin, The orange one dragged him to the nearest apple tree and tied him there.

The orange one tied him, strong enough he can barely move. This reminded him from one of the time he got caught by the mafia for stealing their document, he got tied up by a pole and interrogated with a form of question like "Who do you work for!" and he was also tortured by the mafia for not answering, good thing the mafia was kind enough to let him go. He was also one of the few friends that became his friend... 'Wonder what happened to him...'

"Hey!" the orange pony called jack, "what?" jack replied from his daydreams and let out another smile "May I help you?" in a kansas accent, mimicking the orange pony accent. The pony was quiet for a moment and let out a sigh, It then whispered to jack "I don't know what you are, but you bettah not do anything an' wait here! no mo' laughing or funny bussiness!" it said with with a kansas accent

"Oh sure! I will wait 'ere partner!" Jack replied with a grin and a kansas accent, "Don't cal' me yer' pardner!" It said with an angry expression, The orange pony stared at jack's eyes and soon retreated to the house, Jack can saw that the ponies inside the family was talking about what to do to himself from the window and then the light from the house was off.

"Life... you started to give me lemons but now you're giving me apples?" he mumbled to himself while looking at the moon, the moon itself was strange... It's quite big... bigger that it should be, but It was beautiful... The most beautiful thing he saw in his entire life, He frowned a little bit... not because of sadness nor because he was homesick, but because he was thinking all the possiblity in this new world, 'if there are a talking pony, what else? flying, magical?' he thought to himself and chuckled a little.

He looked at the house once again... There's a small shadowy figure coming to jack, It's getting closer and closer and the figure is getting clearer and clearer. 'It's a small pony... A filly?' he thought, the filly has a pink bow on his head, a red mane and a light yellow coated fur. "Hi.." it said, smilig nervously

"Hi" Jack replied, with a gentle smile. It's one of his weakness... Little kids, not human... everything, well... except plants.

"what... are you..?" The yellow filly asked, looking at the ground

"Me? I ain't nothin' you should be scared, I won't eat cha' " jack said with a kansas accent and a gentle smile

"hehehe..." the yellow filly chuckled "..bye" she turned away and went back to the house

"Bye..." Jack mumbled quietly. Slowly he closed his eyes, even though he was pretty excited but in order to do that... he must rest...

"sweet dreams" jack whispered to himself


	2. The Stolen Curiousity

_"Jack! what are you doing!"  
_

_"Relax tom... It'll be fine"_

_"No it's not! please stop! STOP!"_

_"No I won't... I can't, I need to"_

_BANG_

* * *

"Huh!" jack looked around startled about the dream he just had. _It's morning, _ Jack thought. He's still tied to a tree and there's still a house and a barn. "Thank God It's not a dream" he said with a glad voice. He looked at the house, Something came out. It's the orange pony from last night. She looked at Jack with a fierce look while getting closer and closer but jack only grinned.

"Mornin'" Jack greeted, the orange pony looked at jack with a fierce look and release the rope from the tree. And dragged him "Oof!" pain immediately circulate through jack's body but he just grinned. The orange pony bit the rope that's been restricting jack from moving and dragged him, It was painful but not to jack. This felt like an everyday dayjob for him. The orange pony, strangely enough took a look back and said "You hurt or anythin'?" Jack shook his head and said "You could just let me walk you know..." but the orange pony shook her head "No! you could be dangerous". "True enough" Jack agreed, He is dangerous after all... In many sort of ways.

_The orange pony is nice to me?, _Jack asked himself

"So where are we going?" Jack asked, still being dragged by the orange pony, "Ponyville" she said, "Does that means that there are more like you?" jack asked but she didn't answer. "What's your name" jack asked to the orange pony who's dragging him, "Apple Jack" she answered.

"Hah! coincidence after coincidence! My name is Jack!" jack yelled, almost startled the orange pony. Suddenly, jack heard murmurs around him and he felt stares... a lot of stares and after looking around in confusion, He saw there are other ponies. Jack let out a big scary grin, once again jack was filled with a sudden jolt of curiousity. "I suppose we're in ponyville?" Jack asked to Apple Jack but she didn't answer him.

Suddenly, AppleJack stopped moving "We're here!", she stopped in front of a house made out of tree. "HAHA! A house made out of tree?!" Jack yelled, Startling every pony in the vicinity which was only Apple Jack.

"What They Hay is wrong with you?!" Apple jack screamed at jack, "I have chronic disease, I have to scream every time so that my heart wouldn't stop" Jack answered, with a sad tone. "Oh... I'm sorry" Apple Jack said, feeling guilty, "You believed that? I'm just kidding! It's a habit of mine!" Jack Grinned again at Apple Jack. "Why you...!" AppleJack glared at jack

Suddenly, the door from the house tree opened, revealing a lavender coated fur pony "STOP!" It yelled at Apple Jack. Apple jack looked at the lavender pony and apologized.

"Oh! You brought him!" The lavender said with excitement like a kid at a toy store, staring at Jack

The purple pony walked to Jack until apple jack put her hoof in front of the purple pony, "Careful, He's dangerous!" AppleJack warned

"Yeah! I'm dangerous!" Jack added, until Jack noticed at the horn on the purple pony's head. It gave jack another giddy feeling of curiousity "Sorry! I am not dangerous!" jack retorted his last statement

AppleJack then whispered at the purple pony "He's a liar", "I know Apple Jack" The purple pony replied and slowly walked to Jack

"Hello.. er...", "Jack" jack added with a smile.

"Yes, apple jack has told me about you, Where did you come from?" She asked

"I am not from this world" Jack answered, pretty sure of it

"I see..., That's why I haven't seen such creature..." The purple pony mumbled

"What's your name then?" Jack asked, "I'm Twilight Sparkle" Twilight replied

Suddenly a voice came from behind "What is that creature?!", the voice came from a cyan flying pony

This time, Jack was let out the biggest grin he let out. The smile was filled with happiness of the Unknown, The unsolved, the Unfound. However, the grin only make the ponies scared of him, But not applejack, She seemed to already get used to it.

Jack looked at Twilight "UNICORN!" then looked at the cyan pegasi "A PEGASUS" and then looked at applejack "A TALKING PONY!", Jack screamed with more excitement, Making the ponies even more scared.

"I don't like the look on his eyes" Apple jack whispered to twilight, the cyan pegasus flew over beside of Twilight, It has a rainbow mane and tail

"hehehe..." jack chuckled while looking at the three ponies.

"oookayy..." Twilight said, nervously smiling when suddenly a voice came from behind again. This time there are four stallions with a white fur and a golden armor holding to what it looks like a flying carriage. In the inside, there's something

_there's someone or maybe somepony? _Jack thought to himself

when suddenly, a bright white mare came out from the carriage then all ponies except Twilight started to gasped. All ponies and stallions bowed to the white mare except Jack

The mare stood in front of jack and smiled gently, Leaving Jack with a more bigger grin and curiousity because the white mare has both horn and wings

Suddenly, applejack started moving and dragging Jack to inside of the Tree house, all ponies except the stallions were inside.

* * *

"be respectful!" applejack whispered to jack ears. Jack nodded his head with a grin

"Good morning, Jack" The white mare spoke with a gentle voice "... My name Is Princess Celestia, My faithful student, Twilight had told me that you're from another world?" Celestia spoke

"Yes, 'Princess" Celestia" I answered with a grin

"Haha.." Celestia laughed gently, "so, How did you come here?"

"I was going to kill myself when suddenly a portal came and I entered it", A whisper came from the cyan pegasus "He tried to kill himself?", "Shh.." Twilight hushed to silence the cyan pegasus

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Celestia asked but now with a more serious tone

"Well... Princess, My world are boring. I already did what I already wanted to, so why should I live? In hope that I'll find more in death but then again... It seems that disagree with me and sent me here, So I thought to myself 'Why not?' "Jack answered Celestia only to find the other three ponies behind the Princess dropped their jaw, not believing what jack has done.

"I see... Well I hope that you'll like it here, Jack" the princess in an authoritative note "I'll be leaving now... Let my faithful student here help you"

"Wait!" Jack halted the princess, " If I were to live here, What should I do?"

"It's completely up to you..." she answered

"Up to me?" Jack gave his creepy grin, "Just don't cause any chaos in here!" she answered, a little bit ticked off. She walked away, ready to leave the room

"But before that..." jack halted again, This time Celestia gave an annoyed stare but hold it again "What is it jack?" she asked in a forced gentle voice

"If I'm right, You should be strong and maybe the strongest. Could you change me into a pony?" Jack plead

"Now... Why would I do that?" Princess celestia asked, confused

"it's hard to adapt with my old body, If I'm in a pony body. It would be more easier" Jack answered

"Sure... I can" Celestia replied "and I will"

"WAIT!" Jack halted the princess, "before you do that, Would you release me from this restrain?" Jack looked at the rope

"Twilight, release him from the rope" Celestia commanded, seemed a little bit ticked off again.

"Yes" Twilight answered, when suddenly the rope began to loose itself as if it was alive. _Ooh... The unicorn does magic..._

As soon as the rope was released, Jack suddenly stood up and stretched himself.

"I'm ready, princess" said Jack. Suddenly, The princess's horn started to shine and it's getting brighter and brighter, almost engulfing the room with blinding light and then the light was transferred into Jack and covered him with the lights, not allowing anyone from outside to look

The light Changed Jack into something, "ARGHHHH" Jack screamed. He could feel his bones was broken then healed and broken then healed for a several times until the shape of his bones were changed into something more fitting of a pony, Jack has now change into a pegasi...pony, With a dark blue fur coat, Grey mane and the jack on playing cards that has all symbols, Spade, Heart, Diamond and Club as his cutie marks. The lights disperse into thin air, showing the new pony jack

The three ponies, Apple jack, Rainbow dash, and Twilight sparkle looked at the new pony jack with Awe.

Jack stood there in pain "Touche..." as he quickly fainted

Princess Celestia took a sigh of relieve and left the room right after she excused herself from Twilight sparkle. She soon ride the carriage.

* * *

Two hours after the Princess Celestia left ponyville, The now new Jack is awake... But something is different, He felt... weird... He looked around, but there are no one, The room was dark. He felt depressed somehow... He knew there was something that's gone but he can't put a ring into it. It's right on the tip of his tongue.

When suddenly, "SURPRISE!", Confetti and streamers filled the room.

"what?" jack asked "what is this?"

"It's your welcome party!" a pink pony jumped up and down in front of jack, and when he looked around, he noticed there are about thirty ponies in the room

"who... are you?" Jack asked to the pinkie pony, "I'm the one and only Pinkie Pie!" "since you're new around here, I'm giving you a welcome party"

Jack looked around again, right now he notice there are five ponies behind me. three of which, he already met but there are another two ponies

They introduced theirself again, properly. There's AppleJack, the orange one. Rainbow dash, the cyan, Twilight sparkle, the purple one. Fluttershy, The bright yellow one, She seemed to avoid eye contact with me and finally, there's the white one, Rarity.

"Are you fine?" AppleJack asked

"hmm?" Jack replied, "Well... You just seemed off"

Then something snapped in jack's brain "Oh no...", the six pony looked at him, "Oh no... Oh no... Oh no!" Jack lifted his hood and covered his face, "What's wrong?" Twilight asked. "IT'S GONE!" Jack yelled with anger, Filled the partyroom with silence. "What's gone? What is it jack?". "M-my-my, Curiousity... it-It's-It's GONE!", Other six pony looked at him, worried and confused

Right now, for jack, Nothing is interesting. Noting piqued his attention, He looked around. It's different

"T-Th-That damn WITCH!", All pony is the room gasped, shocked for the word that jack had used

'CRASH' suddenly, jack was thrown to the otherside of the room. leaving him unconscious, It was apple jack. She kicked him cold

* * *

Celestia read a scroll in her room, giggling when suddenly a voice came from behind

"What did thee do ?" Celestia looked behind, It was Luna

"Did you not know that we should not abuse our power?" Luna asked

"I wasn't the one who asked, It was he himself"

"Still... Sister..."

"Don't worry luna, He was sent here for a reason... "Friendship", I just took the thing that would make him want to give in to that reason"

"I see... Then I'll be gone" Luna formed into a mist, leaving the vicinity

"Surely... he'll learn something about friendship, It was his destiny" She muttered to herself


	3. The Stolen Curiosity, Part 2

**I am gonna try to use POV on Jack**

* * *

My head felt dizzy, I.. was kicked? "Urgh..." I let out a groan, opening my eyes. I could see six ponies in front of me, I looked around only to found the thirty pony from before had left, I rubbed my head with my hoof. I looked at the six ponies again, Apple Jack put up an angry face... I stood up and glared at her, "What was that for?!" I yelled at her, only startling at the other five ponies.

"You just used a very dirty word and you asked me what did I do?!" Apple jack yelled at jack. "Urgh!" I let our a groan, "Shut up!" rubbing my forehead with my hoof again. I looked at the door which lead outside and left the house.

I walked aimlessly, She stole my 'Curiousity' That goddamn Witch! Now I'm all grumpy and got no interest whatsoever! "ARGHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out, scaring the ponies in my Vicinity, I walked and walked again. In hope I would get into somewhere else, I don't even have any slight interest on my newfound body! "Oof." I crashed into a tree. I looked at my surroundings, realized that I was in some sort of forest "This is much more better" I muttered to myself while walking aimlessly in the forest, I looked around for a while and found a cave "I guess I should sleep here", I know that going to some unknown cave is dangerous, but I don't care anymore.

I walk into the cave, It was slightly deep. If only I got my curiousity, this would be fun...

I looked in front of me, there's something laying or sleeping in there. It realises my presence then It stood up from it's slumber, it was a grizzly bear, four times my sizes. And It looks angry, it was ready to lunge at me but I looked.. no... I glared at it, I'll make it felt what fear it is! and I'll make it regrets ever meeting me ever again!

I glared at the grizzly bear with anger, It started to shake as if there are fear invading his mind. He was frozen, he wanted to run but he can't

"GO!" I yelled at the bear, angrily and without any doubts. The bear immediately ran away from me, I sat to the most comfortable patch in the cave and curled my hooves, I closed my eyes. Eager to sleep, but I can't. I was filled with anger that I can't even sleep.

I closed my eyes anyway, Hoping that I would fell asleep and I did fell asleep.

* * *

I looked around my surroundings, it was grey. No color whatsoever, I realise that I'm in a dream and that my lost of curiousity caused this... dream... This is quiet the lucid dream, I have felt a lot of lucid dreams... But this time... It's... Different, It's... boring...

Usually when I have a lucid dreams, everything was interesting, but now... what I see is all gray... nothing. "Welcome to thy dream!" a voice which I've never heard before came from behind, I turned my body and I saw a Dark winged unicorn...

"Huh..." I let out a boring sigh, "Let me guess... You must be the Witch's sister."

"What art thou meant by 'Witch'?" The dark winged unicorn asked

"Well you know... the white, winged unicorn like you" I answered

"How dare ye mock my sister!" The winged unicorn yelled

"WHY? YOU ASKED ME WHY?! SHE STOLE MY BLOODY LIFE! MY CURIOUSITY!" I screamed at her, Her body shoook a little bit

"I... I didn't know that It would make you that angry..." She replied with shame "... Will thee forgive my big sister!"

"NO!" I yelled without giving any thought

"Well... Why are thee "Curiousity" is so important anyway?"

"Why?! WHY!?" I substained my anger for a while "... What's your name?"

"My name wouldeth be Princess Luna" She answered, Calmly

"Now... You should at least powerful enough to read minds, Right?"

"Yes... I can read minds. However, the pony who'll get his or her mind readen must allow myself to read it"

"Great, Now... read my mind. You'll undertand after that"

"Are thee sure?"

"Yes I AM sure!", "Okay then..." Her horn starts to emit light, but it has a dark color in it... She touched her horn to my forehead, For a moment there, I felt I was naked. I can feel her looking at my mind, even the darkest part... But I don't mind as long It'll get my curiousity back.

Suddenly, Luna took her horn away from my head. She fell to the ground like a kid who just watched a horror movie, She's practically scared right now. I can see that she started to shed some tears

"See?! Do you understand?!" I asked her, she glanced at me for a second "You... You monster!"

"You don't get it do ya?" I lift my foreleg and shook her body "Why don't you understand!?" suddenly her body shrunk into something smaller, she shrunk into a filly. It almost make me regret what I did... Almost

I stopped shaking her, I smiled gently and said to her "Hear me out Luna... That Curiousity is what've been keeping me alive... when you looked at my memory, Did you notice the common thing about the things I did? I did it only once, Why? because Curiousity is telling me so, It's saying that once is enough... well.. except anything job related, but you see... If I did something and I don't have my curiousity and suddenly I did something bad, which will happen as long I'm upset, and I dound myself liking it... nothing can stop me... Understand?" I gave her a gentle smile again.

She looked at me and nodded, "Now... All you need to do is to tell this to your big sister, I know that she won't kill me... I was sent here for a purpose, but I won't do that purpose if I don't have my Curiousity... Understand?", She nodded again, still sobbing with fear

"And again... If she wouldn't agree to my give it back, I'll make sure that she'll regret her choice... You don't want that to happen right?" I asked her again, She shook her head.

"Well then... You could go now..." I whispered to the young luna while smiling, and she flew away outside of my dream...

"I think It's about time I woke up..." and I did... Looking around... It was boring... I hope that damn witch would give my curiousity back

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Celestia's** **room**

* * *

Celestia was writing a letter for her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. When suddenly a voice came from behind "Sister, big sister..." It startled her for a moment when she looked at the form that her sister has taken, a form when she was a filly and she was sobbing and sniffing

"What happened?" Celestia asked her sister, while opening her hoof to hug her sister who's in a filly form. _The only time she was in filly form is when she was scared to death... which is never._ Celestia thught herself_  
_

"He-he's dangerous..." Luna said while sobbing and snifling

"Who is?" She asked gently, "It-It's that monster you just created!"

"Monster?" Celestia asked

"The one you stole the curiousity from..." Luna aswered, still sobbing

Then Celestia just realised, _Jack? _

"... Give him back his curiousity... Please!" Luna begged to her sister

"Please wait Luna... tell me the story first..." Celestia asked with full of worry, Luna nodded to her sister

* * *

After a while, hearing what her sister, Luna. Has seen that it had scarred her, She let out a sigh...

"What have I done..." Celestia mumbled to herself

"Just give him his "Curiousity" Back!" Luna said, Telling what her sister should do

"But..."

"No sister... No but! He's more twisted than discord and you just make him more twisted than he should! and right now... Not even the element of harmony could stop him!"

_To think that he made my sister into this... _Celestia thought to herself

"He... also knew that he was sent here for a purpose... Major purpose..." Luna added

"You can leave now... I'll make my decision later..." Celestia said gently, Luna nodded and left the vicinity

"What have I done..." She mumbled, regretting what she has done...

* * *

**The plot thickens...**

**What will Celestia do?**


	4. The stolen Curiousity, Final part

**Back to third-person! (A/N) : Tell me on which style you readers(If there are any of you) Is better, First person or third person**** or is it narrative omniscience? anyway... back to where the story of chapter 3 ends**

* * *

"what have I done..." The Princess Celestia mumbled in horror.

Indeed, Jack maybe is a jack of all trades... but he specialized in something... yes... Inflicting fear, with curiousity or not. Inflicting fear is the most basic ability that Jack has. This ability had saved him a lot of times when he was human, from the police, Mafia, Gangsters, even other criminals were afraid of him... but now... it's different. The princess Celestia just stole his 'Curiousity', and she just made the twisted human into something more twisted. Right now, Jack heart's is filled with anger... and nothing to surpress him.

'I should tell this to Twilight!' She thought, while writing a letter to her beloved student, Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

'If I were going to make a war with the strongest creature in this world... I should explore more...' He thought, Uninterested and bored, he went out from the cave and walk aimlessly in hope he'll be back to the ponyville... "Huh..." he let out a bored sigh, It's all grey to him...

As he walk aimlessly in the forest, call it luck or not. He found himself outside of the forest, the same place where he entered from... It's ponyville. "yay..." he cheered himself with a monotone voice, he looked around and notice all of the ponies, walking and talking with a smile on their face. Then he walked aimlessly, In hope that luck would lead him.

While walking and looking around, 'boring...' he thought to himself. But then he stumbles into a group of filly, and one of them is the one from the farm. He looked at them. The group of fillies notice that the pony-jack is looking at them, then one of them walked to Jack.

"Guh mornin' mister, mah' name is Applebloom. Have we met before?" She asked

"Yes, we have" Jack answered with a cold eyes, he can see the other two fillies were scared of him "huh..." he sighed

"We have? when? where?" Apple bloom asked

"yes, night at a farm" Jack answered

"Wait... You're that creature?" She asked in surprise "B-but how!?"

Jack looked at the brave and curious applebloom, he lifted his hoof and pet it to applebloom's head, then he whispered "Celestia..."

"Ooohh... I see..." "well it's very nice ta meet ya mister!" She replied cheerfully. Apple bloom took a look at his flank

"what is it?" Jack asked with a gentler tone

"uhm... What does you cutie mark means?" She asked

"Cutie mark?" He asked, seeminfully uninterested but Apple bloom didn't notice the tone

"Yes, It's a mark that shows when a pony realises what they specialise in or their purpose of life" She explained

"I see..." He looked at his flank and smiled back to the little filly, "It means Jack of all trades..."

"Jack Of all trades?" Suddenly the two filly and Applebloom asked in Unison

"Yes, It means that I can do almost to everything. But I don't exactly master it..." he answered with a more kind look

For a moment there, Jack's anger was gone but then a voice came from behind

"What in the hay are you doing to mah little sister!" The moment jack heard the voice, he knew... he does't even need to see the source of the voice and it was getting closer and closer, It's Applejack

"Get off from mah sister!" she demanded jack or maybe commanded, the young fillies look confused.

"... Come 'ere you fillies, he's dangerous!" Applejack commanded at the young fillies, making them ran to Applejack

"Don't be so rude..." Jack said to Applejack without looking

"Look at me!" Applejack demanded, then jack turned his head and looked at Applejack...

_Something changed... She looks different... uhm... she looks like an angry innocent filly _ he thought, _Is this the effect of losing my curiousity?. _True enough, without his curiousity, Jack became more attentive at details and... it maybe or will cloud his decision

"Uhmm... Hey Applejack..." He stared her eyes, but now it's different... He looked at her with a gentle and kind stare

Applejack noticed his stare "What are you doing?!"

"Uhh... nothing" Jack answered "Applejack... I'm sorry for what happened for last night..." Sounding apologetic enough

"Well... gee... Jack, It's okay. I forgive you" She said with a smile

"Thank you..." Jack said in a grateful tone, fake one anyway. He didn't want to make this innocent yet angry filly in front of him felt awkward. Suddenly a noise came from his stomach, It's grumbling

"Well... Jack, how about getting you some food? I'll treat ya sum apples, come on follow me!" She invited me, "and you young fillies, go back to your... adventure.", then the group of fillies ran away with excitement

"Okay..."Jack replied, _This may no be so bad after all?_ Jack thought to himself

* * *

"We must kill him before he make any chaos!" Celestia said "... even if he was fated to come here, he must be killed... It's a must!"

The princess called her sister Luna and flew to meet her student, Twilight

* * *

**In front of Applejack's apple stand**

"How them apple taste?" Applejack asked

"It taste great, the most delicious apple I've tasted" Jack said, He's not exactly lying... It does taste better than in his former world

"...look, I'm sorry for what happened last night..." Jack added "...I still have to apologize to the other ponies... Your friends..." he said with a hint of apologetic tone

"Well! It's okay, I'm sure they understand but let me introduce you again to them, That was the last apple that you ate!" She said cheerfully

He smiled mentally, _I still want my curiousity but I guess this is fine, Still have to get my curiousity though..._

"Come 'ere! follow me!" Applejack invited Jack

"yes..." He answered gently but loud enough to be heard

* * *

In Twilight's house.

"Oh my Celestia!" She gasped, reading the letter she got from Princess Celestia, when suddenly **BOOM**, a noise came from outside her house. It was Princess Celestia and a scared Princess Luna

The two princess inform to Twilight what they must do... Use the Element Of Harmony

"It may not perish him, but It's enough to erase his memory!" Celestia said to Twilight

* * *

"That was fun..." Jack said, after he met and apologized to four other ponies, _apparently. Fluttershy, the yellow coated and pink mane looked like a shy, innocent filly. Rarity, The white coated fur with Purple mane looked like an ambitious filly. Rainbow Dash, is the cyan pegasus with rainbow mane that looked like a cheerful and ambitious filly and then pinkie pie, is the alll pinkie ponies, she looked like a really cheerful filly _Jack thought

"yes it was!" AppleJack said, smiling. Jack nodded with a smile

"... Finally! let's meet with Twilight Sparkle!" Applejack said while giving the inviting note

Without realisation, Jack looked at the tree house. "We... already arrived"

"I thought you knew" Applejack giggled "... Come on! lets go inside!"

"Okay..."

* * *

When Jack and Applejack went inside to the tree house, they looked with suprise although not so much on. There are seven angry looking mares inside

"What the hay is this?" Applejack asked to her friend

The room was filled with five angry looking filly, glaring at Jack

"Huh..." Jack sigh, "I knew that you're desperate... But to think you would let these fillies do it... Celestia... You disappoint me..." Jack looked at Luna which immediately shrunk herself in a filly self, All the ponies were Immediately shock by this.

"Apple jack! come here!" Rainbow dash said, forcing Applejack to come to the other sides, But she didn't do so

"It's okay Applejack..." Jack said, a little sad and Applejack did so "HALT!" He yelled at the six fillies in the room, Startled and he put enough fear in them to do so. Jack looked at Celestia, "Erasing my memories huh...?" then the eyes of every pony inside widen their eyes in shock, including Celestia except for applejack who was very confused

"Really...?" he glared at Celestia "I was guessing but to think I was right..." jack shook his head and looked at Celestia.

"Fine... What do you want?" he asked

"What?!" Celestia asked with surprise

"I know that you stole my 'Curiousity" for something... Now! tell me what do you want?" Celestia blushed a little and put her mouth near enough to Jack's ear "Friendship..."

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled in surprise, he looked at the very scared ponies and smiled at them including at Luna. "YOU STOLE MY-MY EVERYTHING JUST FOR THAT?!"

Everpony inside were shocked, Celestia had shown him a hint of fear

"U-UNBELIEVABLE!" Jack stomped his hoof to the ground, finally Jack calmed himself, "Princess Celestia... I will do what you want..."

Celestia opened her eyes, shocked "What?!" She asked

"Now... I won't involve myself to deep with them, but what I can do is to be their guardians..." Jack said, rubbing his forehead with his hoof, All the little ponies behind the princess was shocked. "Our guardian?!" they all asked in unison except Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

"Shh..." Princess Celestia, hushing the little ponies

"What makes you change your mind?" Celestia asked, still in shock

"If you heard the story from Luna, You should've known. I have a weakspot with children..." Looking at the ponies behind her "...and ever since you took my 'Curiousity' my mind is clearer than ever, and when I looked at them. They looked like a weak little filly"

"HEY!" the four ponies yelled in unison, Fluttershy can't yell and pinkie pier were giggling

Jack chuckled a little, "Now... I still need my curiousity, Just give me a quarter of the current size and you can erase or dispose the rest of my 'Curiousity' "

"Yes... Jack" Celestia's horn glows a bit and touched Jack forehead, "Good..." jack said "This should be good enough to make me still sane..."

Jack looked at the Poor Filly-Luna, "Luna..." Jack called "... I'm sorry for what I've shown you... I know you can't forget that without using any magic, but I am sorry... I really am" Jack pet the filly luna with her hoof, comforting her. Her face blushed for a little and the fear that she has in Jack is now gone... Luna nodded

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie pie asked "A PARTAYY!"

* * *

The party began in the city hall, about all ponies in ponyville came

Jack then get closer to Celestia and whispered her some word "Good thing you plan works...", Princess Celestia gulped her saliva and smiled nervously at Jack, Jack then left the party early to the cave he was in that night.

Jack looked around in the forest, now... everythings are not gray as it was before but not too colorful, he thought to himself. He found the cave and went in, He saw drawings and a little bit of sparkles inside of it. It piqued his curiousity but not strong enough to force his tired body, he looked around at his body...

"Oh..." Jack said with a hint of surprise, "I got a wing... gonna use it tomorrow..." He sat to the most comfortable patch in the cave and closed his eyes, It was calm... Peaceful... "Sweet dreams Jack" He said to himself

* * *

**Give me your review about this story**

**A/N : I'm still continuing this story**

**another note : The time event in here is in the midst of season 1, well.. in the middle of episode 22 (phoenix episode) and episode 23 (cutie marks storytime) which means, for whoever is reading this, the next chapter will be about Jack's past. not that I think people would gave F, (gotta keep the T rating)**


	5. Cutie mark and jobs

"TRENCH COAT!" Jack screamed, completely awake from his sleep, his voice echoed repeatedly in the cave but to his surprise. He saw a Purple pony right in front of him, looking startled... Her mane was messy and her body is shaking

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Jack asked to the startled pony, "Nothing... I was just worried that you lived in a cave... In the Everfree forest!" She yelled. "Everfree forest?" Jack asked, curiously. "You live here yet you don't know?!" Shocked by jack's reply

"...It's the most dangerous place in here! It's filled with various dangerous creature!"

Jack sighed "I know it's dangerous... but why are you here if you know it's dangerous? Heck, how did you even know I lived here? did you follow me?" rubbing his forehead. Twilight didn't answer, Silence filled the cave for a moment

"Anyway... does Rarity accept request for clothes?" Jack asked, "Yes she do..." she answered with a low volume, still embarassed by her mistake, Jack smiled "Well then! I suppose I need to go there!" With a british accent

"what?" Twilight asked confused by his accent.

Jack smiled again and pet her head with his hoof, Twilight blushed for a moment. "Lead the way to Rarity's boutique" Jack gently said

"Y-y-yes..." Recovering from her blush, _That actually felt nice..._ she thought but then shook her head repeatedly in embarassment

On the way to Rarity's boutique, Twilight asked

"So... Jack, What does your world looks like?"

Jack thought for moment, "Well... It depends on perspective, I used to think that place was Fun and Daring... Now? I think It's bad, evil and cruel"

"Bad, evil and cruel? how much?" Twilight asked again

"Well... simply enough, for every three seconds in there, two or three human dies. There're a lot of murder, torture, stealing, blo-"

"Stop!" Twilight cut, but recovered again with a hint of fear, but then she looked at Jack's cutie mark. "What does that mean?" she pointed that cutie mark with her hoof

Jack looked at the cutie mark, "Oh..." "It means Jack of all trades"

"Jack of all trades?" She asked confusedly, "It means, I'm good at anything but I don't master them all but somehow I'm really good at inflivting fears..."

"Oh..." but then she paused for a bit, "Wait... does that mean you can do anything?"

"Well... Yes" Jack answered, a liitle bit doubtful "Well there are somethings that I can't do yet... magic for example, but other things? I can try.."

"Oh..." Twilight began to walk again but then pauses again "... You do know that you have wings right?" trying to confirm

"Oh yes, I do have one!" He glanced at his wing, then looked at twilight "Perhaps I should try to fly?"

"Uh... Take your time" Twilight answered

Jack began to flap it but to no avail, it doesn't move. Then he tried to take a deep breath and jump but it doesn't work

"Uhmm..." Twilight began to worry

"Patience dear..." Jack said to Twilight as he figure how to move it. He tried to move his shoulder when suddenly his wings began to move, he lift his shoulders and the wings opened, Jack grinned "I think I figured it out!" He shouted to Twilight, Twilight replied with a smile

Jack then lowered his shoulder and his wings started to do the opposite. This time, Jack repeated the process and jumped a little. He became lighter and before he knows it, he's flying!

"YAYY!" Jack screamed with a huge smile, Twilight also replied with a smile

"Now lets try this baby out!" Jack flew up, and did some tricks. He did a a barrel roll "BARREL ROLL!" He screamed with a nostalgic feelings, he then tried something else. He dived to the earth "WOOOHOOOO!", Jack became faster and faster almost breaking the sound barrier

"JACK!" Twilight screamed looking worried and scared.

At the last second, he did something amazing... He quickly changed his course when suddenly **BOOM!**, Twilight watched with awe... He just did a sonic rainboom!

"WOOHOOOO!" Jack screamed with excitement, as he dived up and did some tricks until he stopped and landed back to where he came from

"Isn't that great Twilight!" He said to twilight with smile that looks like a kid from a rollercoaster, but Twilight just stood there, staring at Jack

"H-H-How is it P-P-Possible?" Twilight asked while twitching her eyes, "H-H-How?" She asked again

"Well... It's quiet easy actually! You just need to it at the right velocity and then change your course and using the solidified sound barrier as a boost, thus breaking it" he anwered Twilight's question, "... But then again... If I have a high height when I dived down, I could do it without changing my course"

Suddenly a voice came "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" It was Rainbow dash, Her eyes widen as if she's in awe.

"Again..." Jack tried to explain but suddenly cut by Rainbow dash

"No! That's not what I meant, I trained myself trying to do that but I always fail... I can only do it after the young flyers competition, But you're still new... Just how did you do it!" Dash took a quick breath, "It must be a fluke!" Dash accusing Jack, while Twilight was still frozen in Awe

"Twilight?" Jack asked "Nevermind..." He looked at rainbow dash "I could do it again if you don't believe me" Sighing

"Sure! Do it again!" Dash said with a moking tone

Jack flew again and tried to do it again, **BOOM!****! **Another sonic rainboom. Dash looked at him, not believing what she just saw and this time, the boom seemed to awake the frozen Twilight.

"I-I-I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Dash screamed.

Jack flew to her side, "Come on... " Trying to comfort the angry Dash but it doesn't work

This time, Jack pet dash's head with his hoof gently and this seems to work. Dash anger slowly leaving her mind but suddenly followed by a blush

"Good... Don't be angry... It's not good..." Jack said still petting Dash's head, when suddenly dash flew back, releasing jack's hoof from her head and shook her head repeatedly but then she thought to herself, _That actually felt good... What am it thinking!? _ dash shook her head again

Jack landed besides Twilight and followed by dash, Jack thought to himself, _Maybe I should ask dash to lead me to Rarity's boutique, I think Twilight needs a rest. _"Twilight, How about you take a rest? I'll ask dash to lead me to Rarity's Boutique, okay?"

Twilight widen her eyes but nodded anyway, but then Jack pet her head again only giving another blush to Twilight ans she walked away.

"Now Dash... How about you lead me to Rarity's boutique?" Jack asked, and dash nods

* * *

After a long silence of flying to Rarity's boutique

Dash thought to herself, _Am I..? _while looking at Jack, _No... no way!, _ She shook he head

"Here we are!" Jack said, almost startled Dash

"Uhh... yeah, I'll see you at Sugarcube corner!" and as soon Dash said that, She flew to the Sugarcube corner.

"Sugarcube corner?" Jack asked to himself but he just shrugged it off and entered the boutique

In there, He saw Rarity "Rarity? Are you busy?"

"Oh no darling! I am not" She ran to Jack, "How can I help you?"

"Well... I need you to make a clothes, It's called a trench coat"

"Trench coat? What's that?" She asked, confused

Jack sighed, "Give me a paper and pen, I'll draw it."

"Yes dear..." She answered, while grabbing a paper and a pen with her magic, "Here..." She gave the paper to him

"Great" Jack said as he took them and draw something on the paper.

Rarity looked at them with Awe... "It looks wonderfull..." She said while looking at the paper

As soon as jack finished drawing the trench coat, he looked at it again "_Molto bene..._" While smiling

"Well I am going to leave now..." Jack walked to the door but before he left, he gave rarity a quick tips "Use cotton if you can, the colour should be earth brown also... Make it quick!" Jack paused "ALLONS-Y!" He quickly left boutique leaving the confused Rarity

* * *

Outside of the boutique

_How I wanted to say that!, _Jack thought to himself.

He then flew around ponyville, looking the place that dash mentioned earlier... "Sugarcube corner"

_I know rainbow dash... I know what you're thinking..._, Jack let out a sigh while he flew around the blue sky

_Now... where is this "Sugarcube Corner" Dash is talking about, _Jack looked around as he flew right above ponyville as he looked around... He could see many buildings, then he looked at one of the buildings that looked like a cake shop, _That should be it. _

Jack landed right in front of the shop, he was right. It's the 'Sugarcube corner', as he went inside the shop. He could see four ponies, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack. They all looked at him for a moment

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" a voice came from behind the cashier, as he looked at it, there's a pony with a blue coat, pink mane and tail that looks like a cupcake frosting and while on his flank there's a cutie mark of three cupcakes

Then suddenly another pony came from the kitchen "Well... You're the new pony aren't you?", It was a yellow coated stallion with an orange mane with three slice of cakes as a cutie mark, he wears a cap and an apron

"This here is Mr and Mrs Cake, they're the owner of The sugarcube corner" Twilight Introduce them to Jack

_Shame that I don't have any form of currency in this world... I'll be needing a job, _"Yes, hello" Jack greets the Cake couple

"Here, It's in the house!" Mrs. cake Offered a cake, "Well... Don't mind if I do" Jack said as he took the cake from cashier desk, he took it to the nearby table and opened it. It's his favourite! a blueberry cheesecake.

Jack ate them slowly and savour the taste, "This is good!" He said to the Cake couple

"Why... Thank you!" They replied

as Jack slowly ate the cake, he asked to the other ponies but looked at the cyan pegasus "So, why are we in here again?"

Dash Inverted her head, avoiding the look from Jack. "Well... Mah sister an' her friends is apparently lookin' for Dash here to ask her the story she got her cutie mark" Explained by Applejack

"I see..." Jack then continue to eat his cake "... No I don't!" Jack shouted startling every pony inside but the shout was directed to Dash, lowering her head, Dash knew what he meant but then, Jack continued "...Doesn't mean I won't!" Shouted again. Dash lifted her head and back to smiling again, but the other ponies doesn't seem to get it

* * *

An hour passed, when suddenly from outside, a messy rarity came in with the Trench coat that Jack requested, Rarity was breathing quiet quick and probably is tired from creating the trench coat, It was as Jack requested. Including some pockets in it

"Thank you, Rarity!" Jack took the coat from her hand and wears it "It's perfect!" Jack exclaimed after wearing the Coat, It was in a right size and colour. Jack was simply happy followed by a happy smile by Rarity

"That design was simply astonishing!" Rarity exclaimed, going to the nearest table "...It was hard, However... After I looked at it again, It was quiet a simple clothes"

After that, the three fillies came in with the pink pony, Pinkie pie

"I heard that you're looking for me?" Dash asked the fillies

The three fillies simply nodded, "Well then It all began when I was in the flying camp..."

* * *

After about a minute of story telling, It seems that the story was connected with other ponies and performed a Group hug, saying that they're BFF's from the beginning. Applebloom and the other one... Sweetie bell is it? was smiling but the orange one... Scootaloo? said "Eww..."

Then they all looked at Jack, "Hey Jack, why don't you tell us on how you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked

"Sure thing..." Jack said "Although I don't know how I get my cutie mark, but in human years... Probably I was still a fillies"

The three fillies looked at Jack as if they're excited

"Well... I guess it began when I'm still a filly like you fillies, I was your average fillies with an average dream... It was boring really... My parents forced me on what to do, but suddenly when I'm thinking, a sentence somehow flashed in my mind and I wrote it down It said... 'When Life give you lemon, you take the lemon and eat it... Make yourself love the lemon and make life regrets gibing you lemons' Then I applied the motto to my life, I guess that's when I get my cutie mark if I was a real filly"

All ponies looked at him, confused but then sweetie bell asked "Uh... Mister, what dou you mean by the 'Life and lemon' thingie?"

Jack simply smiled and pet the little filly, "Well... the lemons mean the pain, challenge, sour part in our life, while the life means... well your life"

"I see..." all ponies inside said in unison

"Wait... Is that how you did the sonic rainboom?" Twilight asked, suddenly all ponies except dash and twilight dropped their jaw "WHAT?!" They all said in unison, "Wait... Does that mean the sonic rainboom from this morning was jack's?" Applejack exclaimed "... I thought it was Dash's" Pinkie continued, "Yes... Dash was supposed to be the only one who can do it..." Fluttershy added, with her small, cute voice

"Well that means, there are two who can do it" Jack said, suddenly petting Apple Jack who was right in front of him

Applejack blushed but let jack continues, She enjoyed the petting. _This felt nice... _, All ponies looked at the tranced Applejack who seems to enjoy the pettings when suddenly Jack stopped, breaking applejack's trance and her face became red like a tomato_  
_

"Well then, I'll be leaving... I need to find a job!" Jack ran outside and screamed again "ALLONS-Y!", leaving the ponies inside rather confused

* * *

_Now then... what should I do? I should really find a job, maybe back to do some Jack Of all trades again? It wasn't bad and I suppose, living in this place shouldn't have any hard request... _Jack thought while walking in the city not paying attention to the road, _I really need to refurnish my cave... Perhaps, Celestia could help me? hm... _

"Ouch!" a squeel came from a mare, It looks like Jack accidentally hit her with his body, Jack immediately grabbed her hoof and helped her stand up

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, The mare looked like she's in trouble... but Jack sees this oppertunity.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, faking his worried tone

The pony with with a purplish coat and pink striped mane with three happy flower on her flank answered,"It's okay!, My name is cheerilee and It's very nice to meet you..."

Jack halted her from moving, "I know that you're in trouble and I'll gladly help you with bits of course..." gently smiling, _Caught her!_

"Uh... Apparently I do..." Cheerilee replied, leaving a scared tone, "...You see... I'm a teacher and tomorrow, there should be a guest from canterlot coming to share his story... but the guest just cancelled the appointment..."

"I could help, Miss Cheerilee. Just give me the time and how about 150 bits?"

"Uhh..." cheerilee scratched her left hoof with her right hoof "...Okay! come to the school" Pointing the direction to the school "And come here as soon as you can!" She asnwered with a cheery tone and left Jack

"With pleasure..." Jack grinned a little

_At least I've got a job now... It was pretty easy, Still... a story huh..? __  
_

Jack looked at the sky, the sun is slowly lowered and the moon slowly raise

_Perhaps I should go back to my cave... and sleep..._

Jack flew back to the everfree forest and entered the cave and Immediately closed his eyes on the softest patch in the cave

_I ought to buy a bed... or at least something comfortable and maybe a door to keep ponies and monsters from going in and out the cave... Twilight said that it's supposedly to be dangerous here, yet I don't remember anything dangerous..._

* * *

**Well... would you look at that! Next chapter will be special... that is if there are someone reading this fanfic... sometimes I think about that, and looked at my stories... the view is increasing but the reviews are the same, only two...**

**Any way... give me any, and I meant any reviews that you have... whether constructive, bored or destructive!**

**Edit: Forgot to add this, for whoever is reading this fic (If any) and is going to review, do point out the con of my writings or fic so I can improve**

**A/N : Fuck chronological orders of episodes, things like major event (Discord/wedding of canterlot or best night ever) I'll try to implement.**


	6. Jack and his job

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're safe... really safe... There's nothing to worry about katie..."_

_"Jack?! What are you doing?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"Oohh Kate... You're so cute sometimes... You don't remember?"_

_"JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

_"No can't do kate... It's my job, It's a request..."_

_"A request?! From who?"_

_"Oh... You know..., the one you sent me to?"_

_"Benny?!"_

_"Oh... you're smart but I'm so sorry kate... For this I must..."_

_"No it's okay Jack... I know... It's your job..."_

_"Thank you Kate... I'll make it painless..."_

**_ STAB_**

* * *

Jack gasped... as if having a nightmare, It wasn't actually... Just a memory of the past in which where Jack's Best friends hired him to kill each other... Jack actually didn't want to do that... Just his job... Benny? Not so much... But Kate? She was much more precious...

_Sad memories is sad... _Jack thought but shrugged it off quickly, today he got a new job, a story teller for kids... _I suppose it won't be bad... , _Jack immediately stood up with his four hooves and wore the trench coat he used as a blanket, and walked outside of the cave. _Still... How much is a bits any way? _He thought in confusion since he just put a random price for the teacher, Jack shrugged it off again and flew to ponyville... apparently Jack like flying more than he would be.

He flew from the forest to the ponyville, he looked at the village whilst flying. He saw some other pegasi flying around and some ponies on the ground, He noticed at a building that he was supposed to go, the 'School'. For Jack, School wasn't so bad but doesn't mean it's good... For Jack, It was neccesary duty as a child or in 'Equestria', a filly

He landed to a ground nearby the school and went in, there he saw the still empty classroom and Cheerilee who seems to have been waiting for a certain pony... this pony is Jack

"Am I late?" Jack asked as he approached her

"Huh." Surprised with Jack's sudden voice, "Where did you come from?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at the open door of the school

"Ah... I see... You're here for...?"

"The job?" Jack anwered while rubbing his forehead

"Oh Yes!" she said, remembering the job she gave "So... The guest from Canterlot was supposed to be a royal guard, but you can tell them any story, fitting for fillies of course" She explained

"Anything as long it's appropriate right?"Jack asked, answered with cheerilee's nod

_Any story... huh... _Jack spaced for a minute, looking for a good story for the fillies but he doesn't seem to find anything that fits the requirements until... a spark happened inside of Jack's pony head, he looked at cheerilee who is cleaning the classroom from dust

"Is romance story fine?" jack asked, "as long it's not too gruesome... It's okay"

Jack decided to tell a story from his past but of course... edited to a way it's kids appropriate or in this case 'Fillies' appropriate, "I think I have the story" Jack exclaimed to cheerilee, "Good!" She replied

"Don't forget about the bits" Jack reminded the mare, she nodded in confirmation. _Still... how much is a bits anyway?_

Cheerilee prepared a chair for Jack, and the fillies started to fill the empty class one by one, the last one was the three fillies he usually see.

"Hey! It's Jack!" The three fillies exclaimed in unison, Jack replied in nod and a smile

Cheerilee stood in front of the class, "Okay fillies, as it appears... the guest from canterlot can't come to here so in exchange, Mr. jack here will replace the guest" She announced with a cheery smile, however some fillies in the class groaned in disappointment while the others sighed in relieve, "Well okay now..." Cheerilee looked at Jack, giving a cue. Jack simply nod

"I'm gonna tell you a story... a romance..." Jack said with a calm tone, and paused to look at the fillies. Some of them groaned meanwhile some of them gasped with excitement. Scootaloo, the orange pony groaned with a bored look in her face

"Well now..." Jack calmed them, trying to tell his story but before he began the story, a random filly threw a question "What's your cutie mark means?", Jack groaned but fortunately nopony noticed that, _This is getting repetitive..._

"It means 'Jack of all trades'..., Jack of all trades means that I'm good at anything but I don't master them. It's also my job... Hire me to do anything for a right price... or in this case, Bits or maybe other favours" Jack explained in a monotone voice, "What kind of thing you're good at?" another filly asked

"Anything..." Jack answered, "flying, running, fighting, swimming, and many other things..." Jack inhale a deep breath "...Now, let me tell you the story... Okay?" jack looked at the fillies with a tiny hint of anger but covered by his smile, the fillies nodded in unison

"Good..." Jack exhale the carbon oxide from his mouth

**(A/N : I won't bother to write the story as my file that I planned to write this on was corrupted, long story short of the story... There are a prince, a princess and a huntsman which is cursed to do anything that've been requested for the right price, Prince love princess and vice versa. The huntsman loved the princess, one day the princess found that the prince was cheating on her. she called the huntsman to kill the prince while on the way, the prince accused the huntsman to have stole the princess, (Yes it was a big misunderstanding) and commanded him to kill the princess, huntsman was raged but he can't reject the request and then continue to kill the prince and went to the princess's castle...**

Jack looked at the fillies and all of them was looking at Jack, they're totally engrossed to the story

"The huntsman went inside the castle which he was greeted by the princess

"I'm sorry..." The huntsman said with remorse

"What is it? did you kill him?" The princess asked, curiously

"I did but I have to kill you..." The huntsman replied but this time he was holding tears from his eyes

"Why...?" The princess asked

"The prince..." The hunstman answered

The princess now understood by what he meant, "I see..." she paused "I understand... do what you must..." she said calmly

The huntsman approached the princess, close enough to give a whisper, "I love you..."

The princess simply nodded "I know...",

the hunstman whispered again "I'm sorry... I'll make it painless..." as he stabbed the princess in the heart, giving a painless death. The huntsman ran and ran away from the castle, crying and buried himself with deep remorse... and as soon he guards noticed the princess's death, He was gone"

Jack looked at the fillies who was crying and sobbing, '_I don't get the mentality of fillies... It was sad but not sad enough to make you cry' _Jack thought to himself

"The huntsman name was Jack" Jack said with a small voice but loud enough for everyponies in the room to hear

The fillies was shocked with fear, "Don't worry... the curse had been broken ever since, so I can reject unappropriate request" Jack said with a soothing smile, The fillies smiled with relieve but were still sobbing, "I'll take my leave then..." Jack said as he stood up and took the bits bag that was prepared by cheerilee, Jack noticed that cheerilee was also sobbing.

'_I really don't get it...' _Jack thought as he left the room and outside the school area, '_I should really asked rarity to give my coat a pocket...' _Jack thought as he looked at his cool trench coat.

Jack put his bits bag to the side of his wing when suddenly it slipped to somewhere. "Well damn me... I have a natural pocket..." Jack thought aloud as he looked at the pocked, '_This is weird, but interesting...' _Jack thought as he looked at the sky, It's still noon.

Jack's stomach grumbled, '_Well... I hadn't eaten anything else except for the cheesecake from yesterday...', _Jack walked to the center of ponyville, there he could see various stans but the one that grabbed his attention was applejack's, _'I love apples...' _Jack thought as he trotted to her, Applejack also noticed him

"Well hello Jack, care for sum apples?" Applejack asked, "Why do you think I'm here?" Jack smiled gently as he lifted his hoof and rubbed Applejack's mane.

"What in tarnation are you doing?!" AppleJack asked, blushing

Jack looked at his hoof and pulled it back "Force of habits..." he answered, looking at the blushing Applejack.

"Well I suppose it's fine..." Applejack said. Jack just looked at her eyes, smiled again as he rubbed her mane again. Applejack was enjoying it '_Why is it felt good?' _Applejack thought to herself but stopped as Jack pulled his hoof and asked, "How much for a bag of apples?"

"Five bits is enough for a bag of apples" she answered, Jack widened his eyes '_That was cheaper than I expected... Perhaps I overcharged cheerilee? I hope she don't mind'_

_"_I'll take one bag, also... do you know any wood shop around here?" Jack asked

"Well of course I know! the best and only in ponyville" Applejack answered, pointing her hoof to a place

"Well thank you applejack!" Jack said, taking the bag of apples with his teeth and taking out five bits from his pocket

"Don't you have a saddlebag?" Applejack asked with a worried tone

"Saddlebag?"

"Oh right..." realising that Jack is new here, "You can take my saddlebag..." AJ took her emergency saddle bag from the stan "Here.."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure... now take this!" AppleJack bit the saddlebag and gave it to Jack

"well... okay..." Jack answered as he took the saddlebag with his mouth away from applejack's, giving applejack a slight blush

Jack dropped his items and wear his saddlebag, covering the middle of his trench coat. And then put his items bag to the saddlebag, "Thank you" Jack said with a smile and gave a quick hug to applejack and trotted away to the mentioned place applejack's pointed, leaving the red tomato cheeked applejack.

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here... sorry for what happened to the story... God... it was a long story... **

**A short chapter I guess? My usual chapter is 2000 words/ch**

**Well... thank you for reading till this chapter**

**Review is much appreciated**


	7. Jack and his job, Final

Jack looked at the wood shop that AJ was pointing before, **Woodywood**. Jack chuckled a little bit and went inside, it was nothing special, the shopkeeper was called Woody Cracked, he has a brown coat and an orange mane and a wood as a cutie mark. Jack avoided any conversation and bought needed woods, a hammer and two box of nails just for in case and put it inside his new saddlebag, _It's impressive how much stuff can go in it..., _Jack thought as he left the store.

He looked around and noticed a lot of different stores, it's probably because he just flew. He looked at a bar, **Barkin' Wolf**. And went inside the bar without a second thought. He looked at the interior of the bar, It was pretty ordinary... There are some ponies that looked like thugs, _I can't believe there are any actual thugs in this town... but maybe they're not thugs, who knows, _Jack shrugged his thought and went in front of the bar. The bartender has a white coat and a brown mane, his cutie mark was hardly visible because of the counters. **  
**

"Whisky please..." Jack requested to the bartender

"Sure thing" he answered as he prepared a glass and pour whisky in it, "Here" the bartender gave Jack his whisky

Jack grabbed the glass and drank it slowly, he noticed that his hoof apparently can hold 'Things' for some unknown reasons but he just shrugged it off as he finished his whisky and paid the whisky for three bits, _I am really overcharging cheerilee aren't I?, _Jack thought to himself.

He stood from the stool and decided to go home as the sun is starting to set, when he walked away to the door. "HEY!" a voice shouted from behind, it seems to be targeted for Jack. Jack looked behind to confirm it, "YES YOU!".

Jack walked to the pony which called him, he has a black fur and grey mane... and also a pegasi with a shovel for his cutie mark

"Yes?" Jack asked as he approached the pony who called him, "I heard you can do stuff for bits or other stuff right?" The pony said, slightly drunk. Jack nodded, confirming that he was right, _I guess he knew me from the fillies..._

_"_I heard you from my little sis'" The black pony said, Jack chuckled a bit in the inside

"so? what do you want?" Jack asked with a serious tone as he always does in bussiness

"I want you to fight me, right now in the outside and I'll pay ya a hundred bits, lose or not" He drunkily requested

"Sure... I guess..." Jack nodded as the pony walked outside first and Jack followed him from behind and left the bar, It was already night... The sun has set and the moon have rise.

The drunk pony put out a fighting stance, waiting for Jack to do something.

Jack still wore his trench coat but dropped his bag in the side and replied with a fighting stance that he learned from a muay-thai teacher that he was dead after a spar with Jack... _It was accidental..._ Jack thought and quickly brushed it off as the drunk pony charged at him.

Jack just avoided the charge and stick out his hoof right to the drunk pony's muzzle, giving him an instant knockout and some nosebleed. Jack chuckled again at how funny this pony was, he took the bag that was in the ground and wore it. He searched for the unconscious pony's pocket and grabbed and exact one hundred bits, no more no less.

He decided to walk to his cave when suddenly another voice shouts from behind "Hey!", Jack groaned a bit and looked behind. It was a stallion with a white fur and blue mane, his cutie mark was barely visible because of the dark night.

"Come here!" he becked to Jack

"what?" Jack asked, a little bit annoyed

"I've got a job for you.." he answered "I need you to infiltrate the princess's castle to steal a certain document"

Jack raised an eyebrow "What document and how much?" Jack asked with an excited grin while keeping a serious tone

The pony gave jack a paper with a name of the document in it, 'Discord's curse', "... a thousand bits" he said

"Deal!" Jack answered instantly as if the price doesn't interest him, the experience was enough for him and the bits was only a bonus

"Good... I'll give the payment as soon you're done, you can meet me back at the bar..." He answered with a chilly tone "... Also, the night after tomorrow will be the 'Grand galloping Gala', the princess will have a party there. Making the castle easier to infiltrate", Jack nodded with a grin, a big scary grin. Almost flinching the white stallion himself.

The white stallion soon left the scene after saying "... Please keep this professional"

"Will do!" Jack answered, still having the big scary grin that was filled with curiousity and excitement... as he walked back to his cave

_I know that I kept a promise with the princess... but that was only for protecting the girls, which reminds me... the girls should be invited to the Gala... I'll asked them tomorrow... I don't even know why I should protect the girls... they're hardly in any kind of danger, Oh! don't jinx it!, _Jack thought to himself after realising that he was already inside his cave... He took out the woods, hammer, nails and the bag of apples outside of the saddlebag and put them in the floor, he grabbed one of the apples and chomped them away.

_It's really weird that there are no creatures attacking me so far...I thought Twilight said that this forest was filled with dangerous creatures?_, Jack brushed his thought away as he lay down to the most comfortable patch and closed his eyes.

_I'll build the the furniture and a door tomorrow morning_, Jack thought as he started to lose consciousness

* * *

**Note : This chapter was supposed to be in the last chapter which was cutted of, hence, the short chapter.**

**Sorry...**

**Leave reviews and etc..**


End file.
